


Beginning

by DreamingOf4A



Series: The story of a champion [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First time at the rink, Gen, Sibling Relationship, annoying younger siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: His sister was excited. She was bouncing and smiling as their mother did her hair in pigtails. She was talking a lot and their mother was smiling at her, humming approvingly now and then.





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Because I did not have enough unfinished series... lol
> 
> Actually, this is the first story in a collection of stories covering various episodes in Yuzu's life.
> 
> This one is about his first visit to an ice rink. I'm sure I took quite a few creative liberties with this, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Although this story is the actual beginning, the rest of the stories will not necessarily be in chronological order. I have 3 more written, one from junior days, one from early senior and one from before Boston, to give you an idea. 
> 
> Also, sorry, but please don't expect quick updates ^_^; They'll come as the inspiration strikes and my inspiration loves to go AWOL lol

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

His sister was excited. She was bouncing and smiling as their mother did her hair in pigtails. She was talking a lot and their mother was smiling at her, humming approvingly now and then.

There were too many words spoken too fast for him to understand, but he did understand the one important thing.

His sister was going to do something fun. And lately, most fun stuff she did he was not allowed to do.

His lip started trembling and he squeezed his little fists as his vision became blurry with tears.

“Yu-chan? What’s wrong?” his mother asked, worriedly as she caught sight of his trembling form.

“He probably hurt himself playing again!” Saya said, sounding exasperated as her little brother ruined her happy moment yet again.

She loved him dearly, but his clinging meant he often threw tantrums just when she enjoyed her big girl moments. She knew him well enough to know he wasn’t crying because he hurt himself. He was crying because he wanted whatever she got, even if he didn’t know what it was.

“Yu-chan! Where does it hurt? Let me see…” their mother knelt in front of her 4 year old and started checking him for injuries. “Is it your chest? Does it hurt?”

Their eternal fear. Ever since Yuzuru had been diagnosed with asthma two years earlier, they always feared his attacks. The medicine mostly kept them under control, but they still happened and he was too young to warn them of the first symptoms.

Yuzuru shook his head and finally started crying, his wails making Saya cover her ears.

“I want… with... Nee-chan…” he managed to say between sobs.

“Yu-chan, Yu-chan, come on stop crying. Alright, alright, just stop crying!”

More than most other children, Yuzuru got his way, because if he started crying, their mother would do anything to stop him, as the sobs were a risk for triggering his asthma. Luckily, he was young enough that she could distract him and he’d forget some of the things she promised to get him to stop crying. He still got his way a lot of the time.

“Saya, come help me. He listens to you more!” Yumi asked and, with a long suffering sigh, Saya went to them.

“You don’t even know where I’m going!”

“Don’t… care… want… with… Saya…”

Saya rolled her eyes. “Just let him come. He’ll get scared as soon as he falls the first time.”

“But the cold could be bad for his lungs!”

“It should be fine. He won’t be there long. I told you, he’ll get scared right away.”

Yumi sighed as Yuzuru stopped crying and looked back and forth between them, eyes red and nose running.

“Alright… it can’t be helped. We’ll ask grandma to come along, so she can take him somewhere warm if that happens.”

“I… I can go?” Yuzuru asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, you crybaby! But if you cry at the rink, I will never forgive you! You are not allowed to embarrass me by being a crybaby!” Saya snapped.

Yuzuru nodded fiercely. He’d do anything if he could stay with Saya. Even though he had no idea what a rink was.

“Saya, don’t be mean to him!” Yumi scolded gently.

“He’s mean to me! His crying just ruined the whole thing!”

“We can always not go…”

Saya threw her mother such a dramatic “Traitor!” look, it was all she could do not to laugh.

“We are going!” Saya said, then stomped back to her room.

Yumi chuckled.

“You heard your sister, Yu-chan. Let’s get you ready!”

~.~

Yuzuru didn’t understand why he had to change into such warm clothes indoors. Nor why his mother did it in the ladies toilet. He understood even less the weird boots, though learning to walk in them was fun.

When he first set foot on the ice, though, his first instinct was to cry. It was slippery and weird and he felt he could fall any moment.

He took a deep breath to call out “Mama”, but then spotted his sister.

In white leggings and a pink dress, she was floating over the ice.

She was so pretty.

And she was laughing.

Yuzuru remembered her words and slapped both gloved hands over his mouth.

Which made him lose his balance and fall on his butt. It hurt, but not as badly as he feared. He squeezed his eyes shut not to cry.

“What a brave little boy! Want to get up?”

He opened his eyes at the voice. A kind looking ojisan with glasses stood above him, a hand stretched out.

Yuzuru nodded and the man helped him up.

“How old are you, boy?”

“Four.”

“Four? That’s young! Listen, on the ice, you can’t be afraid to fall. If you’re afraid to fall, you’ll surely fall. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, move your feet, take steps like a duck. Look at me. Do this.”

The ojisan stepped a bit sideways, like a duck and Yuzuru did the same.

“Sano-sensei? Your class awaits…” a lady interrupted.

“Ah, ok.” the ojisan said, then turned back to Yuzuru. “You keep doing that and watch the others. Do what they do. And don’t be afraid. The ice is your friend!”

Yuzuru nodded, then continued, determined not to cry and upset his sister. And if doing what the ojisan said meant he could one day float pretty like Saya, he definitely would.


End file.
